


21.Vacation

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [21]
Category: maNga (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	21.Vacation

**7:25 AM**

Have seen someone and just knew that they were the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?

Well it was like that for me.

"You look great right now."

For us.

"So do you."

I honestly don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now.

"But you look better,you always do."


End file.
